Nouveaux Jours
by Dragon Noir
Summary: [Spoil.261,OOC,Randomness]10 ans après la confrontation avec les forces de l'akatsuki, beaucoup de choses ont changé et la plupart des protagonistes se sont lançés dans de nouvelles carrières.


Kikoo tout le monde, ce n'est pas la première fic que j'écris mais comme j'arrive pas à terminer l'autre... peut-être un jour, qui sait.

Bon bah ceci est un petit délire qui m'a prit comme ça l'autre soir et je me suis dit pourquoi pas, bon certains persos sont là parce que je voulais les faire, pas parce que j'avais l'idée donc si c'est moins drôle, bah tant pis au moins vous savez pourquoi.

-----------

Le chef de l'Akatsuki était devenu impatient, il ne lui manquait que le Kyuubi pour avoir tous les Biju, et essaya quand même de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il prévoyait et échoua... lamentablement... et le paya cher, perdant sa capacité à générer du chakra et faisant de lui pour toujours un simple civil. Le retour de force affecta pas mal de monde, surtout tous ceux qui étaient ou avaient été en contact avec le chakra de l'un des démons. Maintenant que plusieurs années ont passé et que les anciens genins ont 25 ans, voyons voir ce qu'ils sont tous devenus.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki, qui chose surprenante est originaire d'un ancien clan très puissant et donc avait un compte en banque très rempli, a acheté une petite maison au Pays des Vagues, surplombant la mer, et passe ses journées à broyer du noir.

Deidara est devenu artiste itinérant, quoique activement recherché au Pays de la Neige après qu'il ai décidé de faire exploser l'amphithéâtre où se déroulait un concours de sculpture sur glace après que le premier prix lui ai été refusé. "Yeah, ils ne connaissent rien à la beauté du vrai art. Yeah."

Sasori a décidé de retourner à Suna pour voir son grand-père, qui lui a passé un savon monumental, et maintenant voyage avec Kankuro qui a décidé que la vie de ninja était trop galère. Ils vont maintenant de ville en ville, montrant un spectacle de marionnettes and disons seulement qu'avec la dextérité de Kankuro et la capacité de Sasori à manipuler une centaine de marionnettes en même temps, leur spectacle est en train de faire son chemin dans les anales comme le plus grand jamais monté ; quoi dire avec le nombre effarant de marionnettes utilisées et n'oublions pas qu'elles ne sont pas des jouets mais de la taille d'un homme (les premières représentations furent mouvementées avec les gens pris de panique à cause de l'invocation en masse de Sasori)

Temari a décidé de quitter son poste d'active et est maintenant un instructeur très demandé pour ses prouesses à l'éventail de combat, elle est aussi connue pour être une collectionneuse de tous les types d'éventail possible. Elle est en train de penser à ouvrir sa propre boutique d'éventails.

Gaara est toujours Kazekage, et par un étonnant coup du sort l'esprit de Shukaku est de retour en lui, même si son influence à considérablement diminué. De fait il apprécie sa position, surtout depuis qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'utiliser ses clones de sable pour faire la paperasse à sa place (sans aucun doute une idée suggérée par Naruto), plus le fait très utile qu'il a découvert que les chamailleries des Anciens, lors des réunions du conseil, avaient un effet soporifique non seulement sur lui, mais aussi sur Shukaku. Disons seulement que les premières fois où il s'est endormi durant une session ont eu l'effet d'une alerte à la bombe.

Kisame a ouvert un restaurant dans le sud du Pays des Vagues, près du Grand Pont de Naruto, qui se spécialise dans les produits de la mer. Chaque vendredi soir il fait un spectacle où il prépare des sushi devant ses clients, utilisant des poissons intacts, avec sa fidèle compagne samehada. Les clients essaient encore de comprendre comment un truc aussi gros, bizarre et complètement émoussé puisse couper aussi bien de fines tranches.

Itachi a décidé de changer de look, il a teint ses cheveux en rouge cuivré, les a coupé à mi-longueur et relevé un peu. Il joue maintenant les hôtes dans un palace de luxe. Pour simplifier disons qu'il a perdu le compte du nombre de lettres aussi bien d'amour qu'anonymes de menaces.

Sasuke est devenu assassin professionnel à mi-temps en plus de sa position dans l'équipe des chasseurs de déserteurs. Il a installé un petit bureau à côté d'une entreprise de pompes funèbres avec pour enseigne "Les bonnes affaires de mon voisin sont la preuve de mon efficacité. Offre spéciale : 75 pour cent de réduction sur toute cible ayant les cheveux noir et les yeux rouge." Pauvre Sasuke, il n'a pas encore compris le pouvoir caché des cosmétiques.

Sakura a essayé de travailler en tant qu'auxiliaire de puériculture à l'école centrale de Konoha (là où vont tous les enfants avant de se séparer en école normale et académie des shinobis). Ça a très bien marché au début jusqu'à ce que son 'double' se manifeste et envoie un bureau à travers un mur. Les thérapeutes ont eu une dure semaine après cet incident. Elle est maintenant dans une division spéciale des urgentiste de l'hôpital, ceux qui sont envoyé en premier sur les lieux de n'importe quel type d'accident; après tout personne ne peut lui en vouloir d'abattre un mur à coup de poings si c'est pour accéder à la victime.

Naruto a quitté Konoha après une discussion particulièrement houleuse avec le conseil du village, pour simplifier la bande de bêcheurs coincés et arrogants se sont prit une dérouillée par deux blonds et un vieux pervers aux cheveux blanc dont ils, ainsi que tous ceux présent dans le bâtiment à ce moment, se souviendront pour le restant de leurs jours. Il s'est maintenant installé à la capitale du Pays du Feu et a ouvert un restaurant ouvert pour toutes les classes, pas de discrimination tant que vous êtes décemment habillé. La réputation du restaurant est bonne et croissante, même si les clients pour la première fois sont toujours décontenancés par le fait que tous les membres du personnel se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. "Bah quoi, les Kage Bunshins peuvent bien servir à autre chose qu'à tabasser un ennemi. En plus ils me coûtent pas un rond comme ça je fais des économies pour améliorer la carte et la déco." Qui douterait qu'une section complète de la carte est dédiée spécifiquement aux ramen de toutes les variétés.

Jiraiya a rompu tous liens avec Konoha après le fameux jour (quand Naruto est parti) et est toujours en train d'écrire ses immondes livres pornographiques. "Ce sont des chef-d'œuvres !" Ses journées se passent à engranger les liasses (le nombre de pervers lisant ses livres est affolant) et à fuir d'une ville à l'autre pour échapper aux foules de femmes en serviette hurlant après sa tête au bout d'une pique.

Tsunade a aussi rompu tout contact avec Konoha et a suivit Naruto à la capitale. Pas mal de monde fut surpris quand elle décida d'aider Naruto à monter son restaurant et travailla même pur lui pendant un temps en échange d'un 'emprunt' de sa chance aux jeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait remboursé toutes ses dettes. Elle continua de travailler pour lui et réussi même à le convaincre à plusieurs reprises de jouer pour elle. Après quelques années d'un Enfer sur Terre (lisez : interdiction de se saouler jusqu'à rouler sous la table et interdiction de jouer et parier jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive de quoi acheter un village entier) elle a réussi à acheter le bâtiment en face de chez Naruto et a ouvert son propre casino. Elle peut maintenant jouer et parier autant qu'elle veut puisque techniquement chaque billet sortant de sa poche vers la table de jeu fini par rentrer dans son autre poche puisqu'elle est la propriétaire.

Shino et Hinata ont eux aussi quitté Konoha après 'le jour' dégoûté par toutes les magouilles et autres jeux politiques dans le village, et se sont associés dans une petite ville au nord de la capitale du Pays du Feu, leur départ a causé une vive agitation et plusieurs cris d'outrage, surtout au manoir Hyuuga auprès des anciens. Ils ont maintenant ouvert une grande réserve naturelle où ils utilisent les connaissances botaniques d'Hinata et les insectes de Shino pour croiser et créer de nouvelles races de fleurs de la façon la plus naturelle possible, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ino qui a dû mettre sa carrière de ninja en pause devant l'affluence de clients vu qu'elle est l'une des rares à proposer les produits d'Hinata et Shino. Oui, produits, n'oublions pas que fleur plus insectes égal miel, et la passion d'Hinata pour la cuisine l'a amené à inventer bon nombre de nouvelles recettes, qu'elles soit des plats, des desserts ou des boissons, que Naruto propose dans sa carte.

Kiba a lui aussi prit la voie des ninja chasseurs et travaille à mi-temps, l'autre moitié de son temps est utilisée pour prendre soin des chiens de la famille ; il a même réussi à convaincre sa sœur de l'aider à monter un élevage pour plusieurs des races qu'ils ont. Après tout qui de meilleur pour ce genre de travail qu'une famille qui parle aux chiens et dont ont été issus les plus grands maîtres-chiens et vétérinaire de l'histoire de Konoha.

Shikamaru a déménagé au village de Suna, Temari étant bien trop galère pour lui à se plaindre qu'elle était toujours celle à se déplacer pour qu'ils puissent se voir et qu'elle avait trop à faire chez elle.

Chouji est en bonne voie pour prendre la suite de son père, jonglant entre sa carrière de ninja et le restaurant familial dans le centre de Konoha.

Neji est toujours égal à lui-même et est en bonne voie d'être nommé capitaine des ANBU. Son oncle Hiashi a beaucoup changé depuis 'le jour', peut-être que la correction qu'il s'est prise lui a remit les idées en place ou quelque chose puisque que quelque jours après il éjecta tous les membres du conseil des anciens de son clan après les avoir marqué d'une nouvelle version du sceau de l'oiseau en cage dont il est le seul à connaître comment l'activer ou l'enlever, et à interdit que cette technique soit jamais utilisé à nouveau. Plus de Maison Principale et Secondaire, et Hiashi passe ses journée paisiblement dans son jardin à l'arrière du manoir, pensant à sa fille vagabonde.

Tenten est aussi ninja à temps partiel, s'occupant du magasin familial; pas vraiment son premier choix mais sa tentative à être artiste de cirque s'est retournée contre elle quand elle a voulu jouer à Guillaume Tell avec TOUT le public (kunai lancé dans une pomme posé sur leur tête).

Lee a enfin réalisé son rêve quand il fut promu jounin ; vu que son inaptitude à malaxer le chakra, et donc à utiliser un quelconque ninjutsu ou genjutsu, l'empêche de devenir un instructeur, il partage son temps entre ses missions et son poste d'instructeur spécialisé en taijutsu, assistant les autres instructeurs avec leur groupe de genins même s'il y a eu une vague de presque attaques cardiaques quand un groupe de 5 genins ont couru dans tout Konoha habillé avec le fameux juste au corps vert en hurlant des choses à propos des flammes de la jeunesse.

Les jounins Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi et Gai sont toujours là et n'ont pas vraiment changé, respectivement fumant, baffant un certain pervers aux cheveux gris, lisant un petit livre orange bien connu, lançant des défis stupides à son éternel rival et son attitude branchée. Même s'ils ont tous eu de nouvelles équipe à diriger, ils sont tous nostalgiques de leurs anciens élèves. Après qu'une bonne partie des "9 rookies plus l'équipe Gai" aient quitté Konoha, ils ont tous été plus ou moins déprimé et Kakashi a même sérieusement pensé à abandonner Konoha lui aussi après le fiasco avec Naruto, mais ils sont restés au village pour, comme Naruto l'a dit quand il est parti "protéger nos souvenirs dans ce village, même s'il méprise et rejette plusieurs d'entre nous, c'est ici que nous sommes nés."

Iruka est toujours professeur à l'académie et utilise régulièrement des anecdotes de quand Naruto était dans ses rangs pour exemple, que ce soit pour 'ce que vous pouvez faire même si tout me onde vous que vous ne pourrez jamais' ou le traditionnel 'ce que vous ne devez pas faire'. Il est l'un des très rare à recevoir des nouvelles de tous ceux qui sont partis.

Les nouvelles les plus déconcertantes vinrent, étonnement, d'Orochimaru et du village du Son. Ça ne vous étonne pas vous dites ? alors vous ne savez pas que le sage des serpents a abandonné ses rêves d'immortalité et d'apprendre tous les jutsus du monde, il a fait peindre tout le village avec des couleurs pastel et une énorme pancarte au dessus des portes du village proclame "RESERVE AUX TRAVESTIS" Kabuto est toujours porté disparu à ce jour.

Les dernières nouvelles sont pour notre renard favori, Kyuubi. Après des jours de discussions, tractations, hurlement, menaces en tous genres et quoi d'autre encore, le conteneur et le contenu ont finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente et ont commencé à expérimenter avec le sceau, malheureusement pour Kyuubi ils ont découvert que même si les deux étaient consentant et combinaient leurs effort, le sceau ne pouvait pas être brisé. Pourtant ils trouvèrent un moyen d'ouvrir les portes en partie permettant au renard d'avoir un semblant de liberté, il a maintenant son propre corps et une partie de ses pouvoirs lui conférant un niveau jounin, bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner trop de Naruto il peut quand même être à un point de la ville quand Naruto est à l'autre bout. Il se ballade maintenant régulièrement dans les rues, utilisant sa forme vulpine presque de la taille d'un cheval, durant la nuit ou sous sa forme humain, généralement soit jouant les agents de sécurité au restaurant de Naruto soit au casino de Tsunade jouant ou buvant, il s'est découvert un attrait pour le saké et est rapidement devenu compagnon de beuverie avec femme blonde ; ils organisent même des concours de boisson quasiment tous les week-ends, les clients du casino pariant sur le vainqueur bien sûr. Mais notre cher compagnon à fourrure dû sérieusement revoir ses vues sur l'infériorité des humains comparés à la race des démons quand un jour il, souffrant d'une gueule de bois démoniaque (c'est le cas de le dire), il rata sa transformation de renard en humain et laissa échapper ses oreilles et ses queues ; apparemment Sasuke était dans le vrai quand il disait "Les fan girls sont la force la plus destructrice ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette planète". Naruto et Tsunade ne laisseront probablement jamais Kyuubi oublier cette journée fatidique.

Ainsi, le conseil de Konoha était content d'être enfin débarrassé du 'démon', mais la perte des deux derniers sannin et plusieurs des héritiers des clans ninja les plus puissant du village fut un coup dur pour leur ego et le village; bien qu'ils aient mit ça sur le compte de l'influence du 'démon' ce fut quand même dur à avaler pour eux vu que cet événement faillit déclencher une nouvelle guerre avec le village de Suna et le Daimyo du Pays du Feu demanda des explications sur les agissements des clans les plus renommés du village. Inutile de préciser qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à convaincre le Daimyo de la légitimité de leur action, surtout après que le Daimyo et sa femme devinrent des habitués du restaurant de Naruto. Ils furent refusés le droit d'élire un nouvel Hokage et toute l'autorité relative à l'activité des ninja fut transférée à la cours du Daimyo; ce fut le coup final à leur fierté. Tous les autres sont en fait heureux de leur vie.

FIN


End file.
